


In His Arms

by Yuuchi (Katsumi27)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Tsukishima Kei, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tadashi has the patience of a saint and uses it for sex, Top Yamaguchi Tadashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 11:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21427465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsumi27/pseuds/Yuuchi
Summary: They don't do this very often, but Tadashi is an expert in taking Kei apart one layer at a time.Kei's only condition is 'slow', and for him, Tadashi has the patience of a saint.Pure PWP. Kei is a pillow princess -- and this should surprise no one. Tadashi takes really good care of him.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 204





	In His Arms

The bedroom lights are dimmed — to help Kei relax — but it’s enough light for Tadashi to be able to see everything. Kei is lying on his chest with his back arched, legs apart, ass in the air. His his head is turned to the side, his eyes are already unfocused, and his mouth is slightly open.

Tadashi quietly admires the delicacy before him. He runs the palm of his left hand along the pale skin of Kei’s back, to his hip and outer thigh, soothing motions that keep Kei soft and boneless. He leans forward and uses his right hand to gently caress the side of Kei’s face. He suppresses a gasp when he feels Kei’s tongue on his finger. Tadashi bites his lip and slowly pushes two fingers into Kei’s open mouth, trembling when he accepts them with a sigh. With his left hand now resting on the small of Kei’s back, Tadashi oh so slowly pumps his fingers in and out of his sloppy, drooling mouth. Kei’s tongue begins to play with the fingers but most importantly, doesn’t try to push them out.

Tadashi is just trying to get his brain back online to decide what to try next when he notices that Kei’s asshole has stated clenching in time with the thrusts of his fingers.

“Oh, _fffuuuuck_.”

He moves his hand from Kei’s back to his hip and feels Kei suck on his fingers as a response. Tadashi looks up at his face but he looks just as relaxed and unfocused as before.

Tadashi takes a deep breath and moves his hand from Kei’s hip to wrap it around his own dick. He’s so turned on he’s dizzy with it. The bed-sheets beneath them rustle as he repositions himself against Kei’s entrance. He thinks he hears a tiny noise from Kei but he might have imagined it. He pats the bed around him looking for the small bottle of lube then drips some of it where they are now touching, hissing at how cold it feels against their heated skin. With his fingers again moving in and out of Kei’s mouth, he grabs the base of his dick and slowly pushes the head inside.

Kei gasps audibly around his fingers and clamps down around his cock. Tadashi closes his eyes and takes another deep breath. He thinks he sees stars behind his eyelids this time. He holds himself steady except for his fingers which continue to play with Kei’s tongue like a very dangerous distraction. Suddenly, he feels Kei suck on his fingers again and thrusts his hips shallowly in response, pushing another centimeter or two inside. Kei breathes hotly on his fingers as his jaw falls slack. Tadashi feels the room spin.

He starts moving, rocking his hips with only the head of his cock inside. Just that much feels amazing and he knows he’s not imagining the little sounds Kei is making around his fingers. Kei also licking and sucking with more intensity, gasping around the intrusion as his breathing grows unsteady. He already looks like a mess.

After a few minutes of nothing but this, Kei shifts. Tadashi watches in fascination as he reaches back and uses those long fingers pull his own ass-cheeks apart. Not one to decline such a lovely invitation, Tadashi pushes a little further inside and is rewarded with a quiet ‘ah’ from Kei’s lips.

“You’re going to be the death of me,” he gasps, shaking from the effort of keeping still.

Tadashi pulls his fingers away from Kei’s mouth, strings of saliva trailing behind as he slides his hand down Kei’s side and toward his stomach. He bends over and collects Kei in his arms, pulling his torso off the bed sheets and against his own chest. Kei’s head hangs for a moment before Tadashi gently pushes it back onto his shoulder and presses a kiss to his jaw.

“I’ve got you,” he promises.

With one arm across Kei’s chest and the other over his stomach, Tadashi holds him securely and finally pushes all the way inside.

Kei’s mouth falls open and Tadashi hears his breath catch again and again. His insides spasm again and again, his thigh muscles begin to clench and relax, and finally Kei’s entire body begins to shake in the warmth and safety of Tadashi’s arms. Tadashi feels cum splash on the hand pressed against Kei’s stomach. He whispers praise and reassurances in Kei’s ear as they wait it out together. Maybe it was because Tadashi had gotten distracted with his mouth this time around and dragged it out, but the shaking seemed to last a little longer than usual.

Hard breaths blow past Tadashi’s ear as Kei pushes air from his lungs and the clenching of his entire body begins to slow down.

“Good?” Tadashi whispers against the side of Kei’s neck, barley hanging on to his own sanity.

There is no verbal response.

Arms tightening around Kei, Tadashi slowly pulls out until only the head remains, then thrusts back inside in one smooth motion. Kei chokes on his breath but doesn’t seem distressed, so Tadashi repeats the motion. This time he’s rewarded a long, drawn-out moan for his efforts. He continues at a slow and steady pace, drinking up the sounds that tumble from Kei’s lips, until he reaches his own completion and cums deep inside of Kei’s body. 

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever smut...wow. I'm kinda proud of it. I hope you enjoyed it too.  
Happy Yamaguchi Appreciation Week 2k19!


End file.
